Big Brother
by Mrs. One Direction
Summary: Tyler and Caroline have been through a lot in their lives how does it affect their lives when their dad's habbit of not being there gets even worse?
1. Caroline

Tyler Hawkins walked into his mother and step-father's apartment "hey mom" he said going into the living room "hey sweetie" Tyler waved to his step-father Les and made his way to his baby sisters bedroom "hey Car, what ya doin?" his sister Caroline smiled and walked up to her brother hugging him, Tyler hugged his little sister and kissed her head "hey how would you like to spend the night at my place tonight?" Caroline's face lit up "yeah!" Tyler laughed "go tell mom and Les" Caroline tore down the stairs.

Two minutes later she ran back up to her room "you ready?" he asked the bouncing little girl "yes I still have clothes at your house" Tyler picked her up "your getting heavy" Caroline glared at him "I'm not heavy your just weak" Tyler narrowed his eyes playfully and started tickling his baby sister, Caroline started laughing non-stop, Caroline and Tyler loved moments like this, it's what made their relationship so special.

When they got to Tyler's apartment Ally was making dinner knowing Tyler would come back with Caroline "hey guys" Ally said kissing Tyler before he set Caroline down "what's for dinner?" Tyler asked wrapping his arms around Ally's waist and kissing her neck "Spaghetti" Tyler smiled "desert?" now Ally smiled "I went and picked up some Dunkin Doughnuts" Tyler looked shocked "you did all this while I was gone?" Ally nodded "I'm amazing aren't I?" Tyler laughed "wonderful"

After dinner Tyler and Caroline sat in the guest bedroom talking, just the two of them, like it used to be, a couple hours later Caroline fell asleep in Tyler's arms, she had a rough time sleeping the night before, she kept having a nightmare that she was going to lose her family and be all alone, that night she had the same night mare.

She tossed and turned, she cried for her brother, both of them, Tyler heard his sister crying and ran into the guest room "Car, Car wake up" he said shaking her, Caroline jumped up and wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck, he kissed her hair and hugged Caroline "everything's gonna be ok, I promise" Tyler whispered in her ear "don't ever leave me" Caroline begged "I won't I promise, I swear"

The next day Ally was sitting in in the living room reading when Tyler came in with a football "I was gonna go to the park with Car, you wanna come?" he asked, she shook her head "well it wasn't really a question so" he said throwing her over his shoulder "Tyler, put me down!" she said trying to hold back laughter but not succeeding, she was only going to get out of this one way, she wrapped her arms around his waits and tickled his stomach, he laughed and threw her back on the couch "you gonna play like that huh?" he started tickling Ally all over, she started laughing,.

Caroline watched smiling, her brother found true love, finally "Car, help me!" she said through her laughter, Caroline giggled and jumped onto Tyler back, he grabbed her legs and started spinning, her laughter filled the apartment.

She hadn't been this happy in a while, Tyler tossed her down on the couch and started tickling her weakest spot, her sides "so your not on my side anymore?" he asked as his fingers worked their magic on his baby sisters sides, she was laughing too hard to talk "s-stop!" she managed to say "I'll stop tickling when you stop laughing" he said teasing her with a smile on his face.

Ally laughed "Tyler I don't think she can breathe" she said smiling "fine" he said with a fake dramatic sigh, Caroline turned her body over and lied on her back, she kicked her brother in the leg "ow! Why'd you kick me?" he asked "cause, if you can tickle me then I can kick you" she said with her brothers smirk on her face "you think so huh?" he asked with the same smirk on his face and started tickling her again, once again her laughter filled the apartment, Aiden walked in and smiled at the sight of his best friend so happy and content


	2. Nightmares

Tyler carried a sleeping Caroline onto his mom's apartment, he took her up to her room, put her in bed, kissed her head and walked out of the room.

Him and Ally were watching a movie at 2:30 in the morning when the phone rang "hello?" Tyler croaked, it was his mom, she was frantic "mom, calm down what's going on?" he asked worried "Tyler I don't know, it's Caroline she woke up screaming and crying, we can't get her calmed down enough to tell us what's wrong" Ally looked up at Tyler worried "alright I'll be right there, make sure she doesn't get too worked up, she'll pass out" they both hung up.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked worry obvious in her voice "it's Caroline, something's wrong, she'll be ok but she needs me" he kissed Ally and ran out the door.

When he got to his mom's he ran straight to his sisters room "Car, what's wrong, what happened?" he asked "I-I had a dre-dream that d-dad sh-sho-shot you" she sobbed into his chest, he rubbed her back "shh, I'm here, don't worry dad isn't going to do that, I promise, I'll always be here, I swear and even when I'm not here I'll still be with you" Caroline cried herself back to sleep in her brothers arms.

When she woke up the next day Tyler was looking down at her, he smiled and kissed her forehead "you ok?" he asked worried "yeah, I just had a rough night in case you didn't notice" she said lying her head on his chest, he rested his chin on the top of her head "Ally is coming over later, sorry she didn't come last night I kinda left in a hurry" Caroline shrugged "it's ok, you were worried" Tyler kissed the top of her head now "in your dream, why did dad, you know?" he asked not mentioning him being shot.

"We were all at the cemetery, you came kinda in a bumish outfit, dad got mad and you ignored him and started talking to me as if he wasn't saying anything, it just made him madder. He grabbed you by the collar and got in your face and you both started yelling, he picked me up and started saying bad stuff, you got mad and started yelling at him to out me down, he got mad and pulled out a gun and shot you three times in the chest. He wouldn't let me look away, he said that if I didn't want that to happen to me then I should really learn how to behave"

Tyler had tears flowing down his cheeks, so did Caroline "then I woke up and I was screaming and crying, then I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was being held underwater, then you came and it felt like whatever was holding me under just let me back up to the surface, like you could save me from anything" the brother and sister hugged.

Caroline was asleep and Tyler went to tell his mom about what Caroline had said "so she dreamt that your father got made a shot you?" she asked shocked "yeah, and he made her watch, she couldn't look away. Mom, I feel bad that she should even have nightmares like that, I think she really is scared of him"

Just then Charles walked into the room "what the hell happened last night? Huh?" they all went silent when they heard a soft cry, Tyler looked over and saw his baby sister run back to her room crying.


	3. Still There

**Big Brother **

**Chapter 3**

**Still There **

**Disclaimer: still don't own it *sigh* sad, sad day**

**Charles looked at his son and glared "what happened?" he asked coldly "how the hell did you even find out about it? Huh? It's not like you call and check up on her" Tyler said through gritted teeth "I called your house because you weren't answering your phone and Ally told me something was wrong with Caroline. So I will ask nicely one more time, what happened?" Tyler laughed "she had a nightmare, and in that nightmare you shot me and made her watch the whole thing, and we were at Michael's grave, but the question is, why would she have a nightmare like that huh? You tell her stuff that you don't tell anyone else? Oh wait you couldn't, you never talk to her let alone pay attention to her" Diane pulled her son back "go check on your sister, everything's fine out here" Tyler nodded and ran up to Caroline's room. He knocked but hen there was no response he opened the door to find his sister sitting on her bed with her knees curled to her chest crying "oh Car" Tyler said rushing to her side "please don't leave me" she said into his chest "shh, I'm not gonna leave you, I'll always be here remember? No matter what happens you and me are always gonna be together, if one day I leave this planet, I'll make sure to watch out for you, there is nothing that can tear you and me apart" Caroline wiped her tears "promise" she asked with a shaky voice "I promise" Tyler said and kissed her head again "now, can I please have one of those famous Caroline Hawkins smiles?" he asked putting some hair behind her ear "what's there to smile about?" she asked playing with the draw strings on her night shorts "well, you have me for a big brother" he said with the famous smirk on his face, no response from his sister "hmm, thought that would've worked, guess I'll have to try a different approach" he said starting to poke at her sides, she squirmed trying not to laugh or even smile "come on Car, you know you wanna smile" she shook her head and buried her face in his chest "now your trying to hide? Well that simply won't do" he stopped poking and started wiggling his fingers on Caroline's sides and stomach, and soon enough the room was filled with her laughter. Tyler stopped eventually and looked down at his sister "see? I knew I could make you laugh" Caroline giggled one more time "you always do, how come you always make me laugh when I'm trying to be upset?" she asked "because I don't wanna see you upset, you're my baby sister, and I love you" Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, Tyler smiled and hugged his little sister "I'm always gonna be here" Caroline smiled "your still there".**

**Awww! Happy ending, well not ending but you catch my drift. Incase you haven't noticed I might add up to three chapters a day, depends on if I have ideas or not so, yeah reviews are nice so please and thank you! **


	4. He's My Big Brother

**Big Brother**

**Chapter 4**

**He's My Big Brother**

**Two weeks after Caroline's nightmare accident happened things started to calm down some, Charles still didn't come around much but in Caroline's eyes Tyler made up for their fathers absence. **

**It was a busy Thursday afternoon in New York City, Caroline walked out of school with girls following behind her calling her names and saying mean things to her, when her big brother came to her rescue "Caroline, we have to go right now it's an emergency" he grabbed her hand and they walked down the sidewalk "thanks" she said looking down "what' their problem anyway?" Tyler asked seeing that she was upset "they think I'm weird, cause sometimes I kinda space out like when I'm drawing, they've started saying other stuff now too" a tear slid down her face "like what?" Tyler asked using all his will power to keep himself from going back and telling those girls what he thought "they call me ugly sometimes, they say I'm a freak of nature and that I'm a waste of life, that I'm using oxygen that a better person could be using" Tyler clenched his fist and looked back at the girls "you know it's not true right?" he asked hoping she did, Caroline didn't say anything. Tyler kneeled down to her height "don't listen to them understand me?" she nodded "your beautiful, smart, talented, and your not a waste of life I need you so does mom Les Aiden Ally, there the wastes of life not you, ok?" she nodded, Tyler kissed her forehead "come on, let's go get something to eat from the diner" Caroline smiled as they walked. The diner that Tyler and Michael used to go to became Tyler and Caroline's place, they usually went there after he picked her up from school but sometime's on Saturday mornings he would go get her from their mom's house and they would go out for breakfast. **

**When they got there, they split a piece of cake and just talked "so how about you come over to my house tomorrow night, Ally is going out with her dad, Aiden has a date, god help the girl he's going out with" Caroline giggled causing Tyler to smile "so it'll be just the two of us?" she asked "not unless your bringing a date, oh wait I am your date" Tyler said, it worked, she smiled "and you know the drill if Aiden comes home drunk" Caroline nodded "get a bucket, Tylenol, and you smack him for getting drunk in the first place" Caroline said smiling "that's my girl" Tyler said eating a bite of cake.**

**The next day at school, those girls started bothering Caroline again "so who was the freak that you walked with yesterday?" the blonde girl asked "he's not a freak, he's my big brother" the girls laughed "if he's related to you, he must be a freak" the same girl said, then for the first time in her life Caroline stood up for herself, she punched the girl square in the mouth, which started a fight between the two. Caroline walked away with a bloody lip and the blonde girl ended up with a black eye a broken nose and two fat lips.**

**Caroline sat on the couch at her mom's house feeling confident but not showing it, Tyler walked in-his mom called him and told him what happened-and went to his sister "hey, you ok?" he asked "yeah, I'm fine" Tyler kissed her head "what happened?" he asked "those girl said you were a freak, I told them that you weren't but they said if you were related to me then you must be a freak so I punched in the mouth" to her surprise Tyler laughed "oh I love you Car" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, Tyler smiled and hugged her before kissing her head "I'm proud of you" he whispered in her ear, Caroline smiled, she knew he really was proud. **


	5. Date Night

**Big Brother**

**Chapter 5**

**Date Night**

**BTW this chapter has a lot of tickling and fluff moments in it, and this chapter might be a bit longer then the rest of the other chapters.**

**The night after the fight Tyler had Caroline come over and spend the night while it was just the two of them. **

**Tyler was trying to cook but he was not succeeding "I don't know how you survived before Ally moved in with you" Caroline said as she watched her brother "you're a little ego killer you know that right?" Tyler said with his smirk on his face "it's my job" Caroline told him with the same smirk "alright this isn't gonna work, what do you want on your pizza?" Tyler asked getting the phone "pepperoni" she said simply "we'll split a pizza ok?" he said to his little sister who nodded and went to get the number. After they ate, they were sitting on the couch watching a movie "why don't you go brush your teeth?' Tyler asked patting her leg and looking away from the movie at his sister "why? Your supposed to be the one who doesn't make me brush my teeth or do homework" Tyler raised an eyebrow "you have homework?" he asked "no, I'm just saying" Tyler widened his eyes at her "you're the worst liar in the world, you have homework" Caroline bit her bottom lip "well I'm going to bed, night" she said trying to run off, Tyler grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder "put me down!" she said laughing "no, I don't care if I have to tie you to a chair, your getting your homework done" he said putting her down on the couch "fine, but you have to help me" Tyler raised an eyebrow "I can't do that smart people shit you girls do" Caroline rolled her eyes "it's a writing assignment that we got today that I have two weeks to work on, I just need to ask you a few questions" Tyler sighed "fine" Caroline went and got her backpack, when she came back she had a notebook and a pen "so what's the assignment?" Tyler asked "I have to write about the most important person in my life" Tyler looked at her "I chose you" now he smiled "why'd you pick me?" he asked "because you are the most important person in my life, without a doubt" Tyler kissed her head "alright let's get started". After an hour and a half they finally finished "now you have to go brush your teeth and get ready for bed cause it's" Tyler looked at the clock "midnight" Caroline shrugged "so, it's Friday night, like I said your supposed to be the one who let's me stay up late and eat junk food and not have to do all the stuff a mom does" Tyler raised an eyebrow at her "you saying I'm like a mother?" he asked, Caroline tired to get away but Tyler grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her, she started kicking her feet trying to get away "I don't think mom punishes you like this" he said blowing a raspberry on her cheek and on her neck, she squealed and tried harder to get away "s-stop!" she finally said through her laughter "fine, your free, for now, but watch your back kid" Caroline laughed and kissed his cheek before going to brush her teeth, Tyler smiled, by far the best date night ever.**

**Caroline fell asleep about an hour later in Tyler's bed, Ally walked in "hey" she said and pecked him on the lips "so how'd the date night go?" she asked "good, we had fun. You?" he asked as they sat down on the couch "good, we went out to dinner, went back to his place watched a movie" Tyler nodded "sounds like you had fun" Ally nodded and smiled "so where's Caroline?" she asked "sleeping in our bed" they both smiled "so she's doing ok, after what happened yesterday I mean?" Ally asked concerned "yeah, she's good" a few hours later Tyler and Ally fell asleep but woken up by screaming from their room, they ran to the room to find Caroline lying in bed moving all around and screaming, she was still asleep, another nightmare "no dad! Tyler! He didn't mean it! Don't hurt him! It's my fault!" Tyler ran over to Caroline and started shaking her, Aiden had just came home and was standing next to Ally. Caroline woke up and held tight to her brother "shh, calm down, everything's gonna be ok" Tyler said trying to calm her down as he stroked the back of her hair "can you tell me what happened?" he asked gently tickling her back "y-you we-were picking me u-up f-f-from sch-school and dad c-came, he got m-mad and said th-that you were spen-spending too much time w-with me, you both started y-yelling and he-he" she choked out a sob "he stabbed you, and left you there to d-die, then he grabbed me and ran" she said calming down some "why were you saying it was your fault?" he asked "right before he ran off with me, I was saying it was my fault you got stabbed" Ally covered her mouth with her hand, she hadn't experienced this last time, she didn't know what to expect "listen to me, nothing lime that is gonna happen, I promise, I'm not gonna let anything like that happen, ok?" Tyler said picking her up, he had an arm under her butt as she wrapped her arms around his neck. **

**When Caroline woke up the next morning she was still in Tyler's bed, but he wasn't. She looked at the window and groaned as the sun shined on her face then looked at the time, it was 11:30. She tried going back to sleep when Aiden came into the room "Caroline Marie Hawkins, get your ass out of bed!" he yelled playfully "go away" she groaned "Car don't make me tickle you" he threatened knowing her weakness, she ignored him "go away" she repeated "alright fine, you leave me no choice" he said grabbing her left ankle and started tickling the bottom of her foot, she laughed and squirmed all over the bed "Tyler help me!" she yelled through her laughter "him and Ally aren't home, so your SOL Hawkins" he said smiling "Aiden leave my sister alone" Tyler said coming into the room, he kissed his sisters head "you doing ok?" he asked "yeah, I'm fine, just got scared" she said and shrugged, Tyler smiled.**

**Caroline took a shower and got dressed, an hour after Aiden had left for God knows where so it was just Tyler Caroline and Ally.**

**Tyler was giving Caroline a piggyback ride every time he got up except the bathroom, Ally laughed every time Tyler would moan or groan knowing he was faking "alright enough of that shit" he said picking Caroline up and putting her upside down, Ally and Caroline were laughing, he put her down after about thirty seconds "your such a retard" Caroline said laughing, Tyler-who was now sitting on the couch-grabbed her and started tickling her mercilessly, Ally smiled as Caroline laughed "what'd you say about me? Huh?" Tyler teased attacking her ribs and stomach "I-I'm sorry!" she finally got out "you gonna make fun of me again?" he asked still tickling "no!" he finally stopped and kissed the side of her head when his phone rang "hello?" then he heard the last voice any of them wanted to hear "what the hell is the matter with you?" Charles yelled from the other end. **


	6. Better

**Big Brother **

**Chapter 6**

**Better**

**Tyler had a disgusted look on his face as his father yelled at him over the phone "Caroline was supposed to be at my house this weekend!" Charles yelled, Tyler gritted his teeth together "you've said I haven't been there enough but when I try you always pull her away before I can see her!" Charles said sounding pissed "I am so fucking sorry no one told me she was supposed to be at your house, maybe because if she has a nightmare what would you do huh?" Tyler asked "what do you mean what would I do? If you don't stop running to her every time something goes wrong she'll never learn to fend for herself!" Charles screamed, Tyler was beyond pissed now "you know those nightmares are about you right? She's scared of you! She has nightmares of you killing me!" Ally went to make sure Caroline was ok sense things were getting louder, just then Charles busted into the apartment "where the hell is she?" he asked coldly "get the fuck out of my house" Tyler said getting in his fathers face "give me my kid and I will" Charles told him through gritted teeth "no fucking way in hell, now like I said before get the fuck out before I call the cops, bet that'll fly well at the office, the one who always has to bail other people out needs bail money" Tyler said with a smirk on his face "I'm not leaving until I get my kid" Charles said now very angry "Tyler?" a small voice came from behind Charles "Car go back to my room with Ally I'll be there in a minute" Tyler told her "no, come on Caroline we're leaving" Charles demanded, she didn't move, she was too scared of her father "I said let's go!" Charles yelled, Caroline tried not to cry and was doing a good job, Aiden came in "what's going on?" he asked seeing Tyler and Charles in each others faces "Aiden, get Caroline and Ally out of here" Tyler said not taking his eyes off of his father, Aiden picked Caroline up as him and Ally left with the little girl "I could charge you with kidnapping" Charles told his son hopping it would scare him "it's not kidnapping if you have permission from the kid's mom" Tyler said showing he wasn't scared "you better make the best of your time with her cause this will be the very last time you ever, ever see her!" Charles yelled slamming the door behind him as he left, Tyler sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He knew his father was able to take his sister away from him, that did scare him.**

**Two weeks later there was a court hearing, Ally Caroline Tyler's mom and step-dad were there. When the judge came out Tyler got knots in his stomach, he knew this wasn't going to go his way "alright, we have Mr. Charles Hawkins and Mr. Tyler Hawkins here today, Charles why should Tyler not be allowed to see your daughter Caroline?" the judge asked "because, he doesn't deserve to, he smokes, drinks and his house is not a safe environment" Tyler rolled his eyes "Tyler, why do you feel that your father shouldn't take your sister away?" Tyler stood up "because for the past nine years he hasn't been there for either of us, my parents are divorced and no matter what he always makes it seem like he always has something more important to do then come to his daughters art show, or even pay attention to what she's talking about" the judge nodded "is it true you smoke?" she asked "yes ma'am, but my father acts like I'm the only person in New York City who smokes" again the judge nodded. They called Caroline up to the stand "what's your favorite thing to do with your brother?" Charles's lawyer asked her "we do a lot of stuff together, but I really like spending the night at his house and going to the diner with him" she said smiling, Tyler smiled at her "do you feel safe with him?" the lawyer asked "yes, very" she said and nodded "now, your brother has a roommate, do you feel comfortable with him?" Caroline nodded "yeah, he's a lot of fun" Aiden smiled as Ally nudged him with her arm "what about your brothers girlfriend?" Caroline was still smiling "I like her too, she's really nice" now even the lawyer was smiling, everyone was except Charles "do you like doing things with your dad?" he asked, everyone's smiles fell "well I don't see him too much so I don't really do anything with him" the lawyer nodded "if you got to choose who would you pick, your dad or Tyler?" Caroline smiled "Tyler" everyone was smiling again, except of course Charles. Ally was called to the stand next "Ms. Craig, who do you think Caroline is better off with?" the lawyer asked "Tyler, hands down" she said with no hesitation "why?" Ally again knew the perfect thing to say "he always makes her feel better, he makes her laugh, makes her smile, something I have never, ever seen Charles do" the judge was next to speak "well I think I am gonna go with the obvious choice here, Tyler Keeves Hawkins, you are to see Caroline whenever you'd like, and Charles Hawkins is not to come within 50 feet of Caroline or Tyler, and you are not to see them unless you have permission, case closed" Tyler picked his little sister up and hugged her tightly "I love you so much Car" he said kissing her head "I love you too" the group left the court room feeling like a giant weight had been lifted off of their shoulders, things were definitely going to get better. **


	7. Don't Let Me Go

**Big Brother **

**Chapter 7**

**Don't Let Me Go**

**After the court hearing things got better, Caroline didn't have nightmares much anymore, she didn't get picked on at school anymore.**

**It was Saturday morning, Ally was asleep as Tyler watched her with a smile on his face, she slowly woke up "hey" she said tiredly "morning" he kissed her passionately on the lips "I'm gonna go get Caroline" he said after they pulled apart "ok, I'll see you soon" he kissed her one more time before getting up.**

**He walked to his mom's house to find Caroline on the couch watching TV with her bag next to her "hey Maestro" he said leaning against the wall, Caroline smiled and walked over to her brother, he picked her up and kissed her head "you ready?" he asked "yeah, I'm gonna go tell mom" Tyler nodded and put her down. She came back five minutes later, Tyler took his little sisters hand and walked out the door.**

**When they got to the apartment Aiden was passed out on the couch, the two laughed "watch this" Tyler said walking over to get something, Caroline giggled as Tyler picked up the bottle of beer that was almost full and dumped it on his friend, he jumped awake "dude what the hell?" he yelled "Aiden we have children in the house!" Tyler said playfully stern "so? Dump a fucking cold beer on a sleeping man, that's just asking for trouble" Tyler looked at him and raised one eyebrow "isn't he bigger then you?" Caroline asked Aiden "you hush, I can still throw you" she laughed, Ally walked in and hugged Caroline "Aiden, did you wet the bed again?" she teased "yes, I pissed all over my face Ally and Tyler just happened to be standing next to me with an empty beer bottle" she laughed.**

**Half an hour later it was just Tyler and Caroline, they were looking through an old family photo album "that was you?" she asked shocked "yeah, you sound surprised" he said smirking "you were cute! What happened?" she asked with the same smirk "you think that's funny?" he asked Caroline nodded "well if that's funny then this is hilarious" he said shoving her down on the couch and tickling her all over, Tyler smiled at hearing his sister laugh "stop!" she managed to say "ok, ok! I'm sorry!" she yelled surrendering "that's what I thought, teach you to make fun of my chubby baby cheeks" Caroline laughed at the look on Tyler's face "your so weird" she said through her laughter "so I've been told" he said smiling cutely "oh my god" she said still laughing "oh hush, you know you had chipmunk cheeks when you were a baby" Tyler teased his baby sister "yes, and they were adorable" she said faking cockiness "you looked just like Michael when you were born, you still do" Caroline smiled at the thought of having something to do with her oldest brother "he loved you" Tyler said combing her hair with his fingers "and I love you" he said bending down to kiss the side of her head which was resting on his lap "am I like Michael?" she asked "absolutely, your artistic, smart, funny, and no one can ever replace you" they smiled at each other "I love you Car" he said lifting her onto his lap "I love you too, don't ever leave me" she said resting her head on his chest "I'm never, ever gonna leave you, I promise, I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens I'll always be right by your side" he said kissing his little sisters head "can I tell you something?" Caroline asked "of course anything" Tyler said wanting to know what was on her mind "well, I still have nightmares about dad and you but now Michael is there too, and whenever dad is about to hurt you, he comes and stops everything so it's not a nightmare anymore it becomes a good dream, then you me and Michael all go to the diner or to the park, just the three of us, nothings ever wrong after he comes" Tyler stared at his sister "I had dreams kina like that right after he died, things would be going really bad but then Michael would step in and everything would be fine" for the rest of the night the two siblings sat and talked, laughing, smiling, joking like it should be, like a normal family. **


	8. Sisterly Love

_Big Brother_

_Chapter 8_

_Sisterly Love_

_It had been exactly nine years since the death of Michael Hawkins, Tyler sat in the living room of his apartment, no one could make him feel better, not Aiden, not even Ally, there was one person left to try to make him feel better, his little sister._

_Caroline came into the apartment "Car, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked "Ally called mom worried sick about you then even Aiden did, Aiden was worried!" Tyler winced, his sister never yelled, especially not at him "Caroline, do even know what today is?" he asked "yes, I do, mom cried this morning but then she went on with her life" Tyler clenched his fist "you don't know how it feels" he said through clenched teeth "maybe not, but he was my brother too, I might not remember him but I still feel the pain of losing my big brother, I may not have found him but I never got to know him like you did" Tyler had never heard his sister like this before, she was always too afraid to express how she was feeling, even to him, then it dawned on him. His baby sister was growing up right in front of his eyes, and he couldn't do anything about it "I know you didn't and I'm sorry but if it happens to you one day you'll do the same exact thing" she looked up at him "what do you mean if it ever happens to me?" she asked worried "that's not what I meant" Tyler said standing up "then what did you mean? are you gonna do the same thing Michael did? Are you gonna leave us?" Tyler finally snapped "god damn it Caroline! Why can't you ever just let things go? I said that it wasn't what I meant but you just kept going and going! Just drop it!" Caroline was shocked, he never ever yelled at her like that, he never even fussed at her, she looked at him with watery eyes "Car, I'm sorry" he was cut off by her running out of the apartment, just then Ally walked in "what's wrong with Caroline?" she asked "I yelled at her" Ally's mouth fell open "why?" she asked angry "I don't know, I lost my cool and just started yelling, I didn't mean to" Ally knew that sometimes his temper got the best of him and he couldn't control what he said but that was still no excuse "I'll be back Tyler said running out the door, Ally knew exactly where he was going._

_When Tyler got to his mom's he knocked on the door and she came immediately knowing it was him "Tyler, what'd you say to her?" she asked "I lost my cool and yelled at her mom, I feel really bad" she nodded "no matter who gets mad at her even if it's you she always wants to talk about it with you" he smiled a very small smile "come on in, she's in her room" Tyler nodded and went to his best friends room. He knocked on her door "Car?" when he walked in, she was looking out her window sitting on the seat "Maestro?" he asked standing in the doorway "if you here to yell at me just get it over with now" Tyler sighed "I'm not here to yell at you, I have a confession to make" she turned and looked at her big brother "when you were lecturing me, it dawned on me, your growing up right in front of my eyes, and on a day like today I couldn't help but snap, you're my baby sister and I care about you, I don't wanna see you grow up" she stood up and they sat next to each other on the bed "so, you got mad because I'm growing up?" she asked "yeah, I just never heard you talk to me like that before cause you were always so shy but when you did I just saw that you weren't my little baby sister anymore" she hugged his arms and lied her head on down almost on his shoulder, she couldn't reach, he kissed her head "I'll always be your baby sister, I just won't be a baby" Tyler laughed softly "so does this mean you don't want me to roughhouse with you or tickle you?" he asked "well, I'm not gonna tell you that you can't cause one, you still would anyway and two, I like it when we roughhouse and you tickle me" Tyler smiled "really?" he asked, now Caroline smiled "yeah, you're my big brother why wouldn't I like it?" she asked, he shrugged "I thought you'd inherit that trait where you hate being tickled from me" she laughed "I don't know why you hate it" she said laughing "because like you, I'm too ticklish for my own good and to me it's torture, and Michael used to hold me down and tickle me until I was crying" she looked at him weirdly "then why do you do it to me so much?" she asked "because evidentially to you it's not torture" she nodded "your really weird" Caroline said standing up, Tyler grabbed her around the waits and pulled her down onto the bed before he started tickling her "I'm weird huh? Let's see how weird you think I am now" she squirmed and squealed as she tried to get away "ok, ok! I'm sorry! Tyler!" she yelled laughing "am I weird?" he asked teasing her "no!" he smirked and stopped "like I said too ticklish for your own good" they both laughed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head "I love you so much" he said against her hair "I love you too" Tyler let the tears fall "please don't ever leave me" Caroline said hugging her brother "I won't ever leave you, you're my best friend" now Caroline let her tears fall "and you're my best friend" the two of them fell asleep talking, laughing and crying. _


	9. The Storm

**Big Brother **

**Chapter 9**

**The Storm**

**A week later things had gone back to normal, well as normal as it gets with their family, the nightmares had complete stopped for Caroline, now she slept peacefully with the blanket that Tyler had given to her the day she was born clutched tightly to her chest and a smile on her face. Now her dreams were about her Tyler and Ally, at the apartment, at the beach, at the park, she even had a dream about the three of them at the diner all having lunch laughing and having fun just being together, like a real family.**

**Tyler was sitting in the apartment when the phone rang "hello?" it was his mom "hi Tyler, I was wondering if you and Ally could take Caroline to the park today, I have to go to work and Les is on a business trip" Tyler smiled "yeah sure, um do you want her to come back to my place after?" he asked the smile not leaving his face "yeah, that's fine, I'll come get her tonight" Ally looked up at Tyler and raised an eyebrow, not knowing who was on the phone "she can just spend the night if you want" his mom sighed in relief "thank you Tyler, she's in the shower now if you could come get her in about thirty minutes, you'll have to call first because I'm about to leave and she won't answer the door sense I won't be there" for some reason Tyler nodded "alright I'll be there in about forty five minutes, I still have to shower" he winked at Ally who giggled and smacked his chest "alright bye" they both hung up "was that your mom?" she asked "yeah, we're gonna take Caroline to the park then she's gonna spend the night" Ally smiled "ok, now let's get that shower started".**

**Ally went with Tyler to his mom's apartment to get Caroline. He pulled out his cell phone and called his mom's house phone "hello?" a tired voice asked "hey Car, me and Ally are at the door" just then the door opened to reveal a teary eyed Caroline "Car, what's the matter?" Tyler asked picking her up "those girls found out my phone number and called me and they started calling me names and when I hung up they kept calling back and leaving nasty messages" she said with her head on Tyler's shoulder as she cried "shh, don't listen to them" Tyler said rubbing her back. He set her down before kneeling to her height "remember what I told you? Don't listen to them, there brats. You have absolutely nothing wrong with you, I promise" she nodded looking down "come on, let's go to the park and forget about those little shits" he said standing up, it worked, she smiled.**

**When they got to the park, Caroline saw the girls from school "Tyler, can we go get something eat then come back?" she asked clutching his arm "why? What's the matter?" he kneeled down to her height once again "those girls from school are here" he looked in the direction she was looking "is the blonde one you got in a fight with?" he asked "yeah" he sighed "how about this? You me and Ally will just ignore them, and if they come over and bother you-which I highly doubt they will-I'll take care of it" Caroline nodded and held her brothers hand as he stood up and they walked over to the playground.**

**Caroline got up on the monkey bars and started going across when Tyler tickled her sides, she squealed and fell into his arms "your mean" she said laughing "you have to admit it was funny though" Tyler said also laughing as he put her down, Ally stroked her hair "that was pretty mean Tyler" he rolled his eyes "see, this is why we need to have a son so I will have someone to take my side for once" Ally looked at him "Tyler" she warned "what? We have to tell her sometime" Caroline looked up at them "tell me what?" Ally smacked Tyler upside the head "ow" he said rubbing his head before once again getting down to her height "Car, Ally's pregnant" she slowly smiled and hugged her brother, he smiled and kissed her head "that's my girl" he stood up while still hugging her "I'm happy for you" she said against his shoulder. She went over and hugged Ally "you can't tell mom yet, we're gonna tell her when we go to her house for Ally's birthday" Caroline nodded and they continued to play around the park. Caroline noticed the girls watching them, they started walking over to her "Tyler, there coming over here" she said holding his hand "like I said if they say something I'll handle it" she nodded and turned back to her brother and his girlfriend "hi Caroline" the blonde girl said "hi Sarah" Caroline said clutching her brothers hand "so is this your brother?" she asked with a fake smile on her face "yeah, this is my brother Tyler and his girlfriend Ally" she had that smile plastered on her face, Caroline knew it was fake "so this is your brother who comes and picks you up from school" Caroline knew what was coming "well, with all the marks on his face it looked like he was a freak" Ally held his other hand "what happened with your face?" she asked about the marks that Ally's father had given him "I was a smartass to a cop, but right before that I got into a fight" Ally knew about the fact that Aiden had made Tyler go out with Ally at first because of them being arrested, she forgave him for it and they decided not to talk about it anymore "oh, so this is your girlfriend?" she asked eye balling Ally who laughed softly "yeah, why?" the girl smirked "what did you get her knocked up then decide to stick around just because she's pregnant?" Tyler laughed "well, she is pregnant but we had been together for a year before that" the girls stopped laughing "can we go Ty?" Caroline asked looking up at him "yeah, come on" he picked her up "bye Caroline" the girl said "sweetly", there was no response from the tree as they walked away.**

**At the diner Ally and Caroline sat across from Tyler who was quiet for most of the time "what's the matter Ty?" Ally asked "nothing, just thinking" Caroline knew exactly what he was thinking about "are you thinking about those girls at the park?" she asked "sort of, thinking about what you through everyday with them, I didn't think they would us the term 'knocked up'" Ally laughed "isn't that like really bad at your school?" she asked "yeah, you could get expelled for saying stuff like that on school grounds" Tyler smiled "maybe you should make it so she ends up cussing you out then she'll get expelled" Caroline laughed "no, she'd figure that out too quick" then they heard a voice from behind that made Tyler's skin crawl "well, well, well if it isn't Tyler and Caroline" he looked up "what do you want dad?" Tyler asked. **


	10. I Love You

Big Brother

Chapter 10

I Love You

Ally wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulder "what? Your not happy to see me?" Charles asked pushing Tyler's buttons "your not supposed to come near us" Tyler informed him of what the judge said "well I saw you three here and I thought I'd say hi" Tyler stood up "come on we're leaving" the girls nodded and followed him "you ok Ty?" Ally asked as they walked "yeah, I'm fine just pissed" Caroline held his hand and he immediately softened, he smiled and picked her up before kissing her head "what do you wanna do now Maestro?" he asked smirking "go back to the park" Tyler smiled and they walked towards the park.

After two hours of running around at the park, the three of them went back to the apartment.

When they walked in Aiden was making out with some blonde on the couch "oh God!" all three of them groaned "what? You can have a girl around and I can't?" Aiden asked pulling away from her lips "warn us when your gonna be sucking a woman's face off" Aiden frowned and stuck his tongue out at Tyler, he laughed and took Caroline to his room and Ally followed.

He set her down on the bed and she lied down "I'm tired" Tyler laughed and sat next to her "well yeah you ran around the park for two hours" Ally laughed "you're the one who gave her a bunch of candy" Tyler mock glared at her "shut up". Caroline was throwing a ball in the air and catching it, Tyler caught it once when she threw it up "hey!" she said sitting up, Tyler stood on his feet and held the ball above his head "reach for it" he said laughing, Caroline stood up on the bed and started reaching for it, Ally snatched it from Tyler and handed it back to Caroline "thank you" Caroline said and stuck her tongue out at Tyler, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her down on the bed and started tickling her sides, she laughed and kicked at her brother who caught her ankle and started to tickle the bottom of her foot, Ally smiled as she watched them "Tyler come on let her breathe" All said laughing "fine" he stopped tickling his sister and picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you Maestro" Tyler said smiling and kissed her head "I love you too" Tyler knew hearing her say I love you was never gonna old to him, and he couldn't wait for his own kid to tell him that they loved him.

The two fell asleep on the couch a few hours later, Ally smiled and put a blanket over them and kissed both their heads, Aiden walked in a few minutes later "hey" he said grinning like a fool "why you so happy?" Ally asked laughing "I just had the greatest sex of my life" Ally cut him off "gonna stop you right there Aiden, don't feel like talking about her sex life" he nodded "alright I'll spare you the details" she laughed "so when'd they fall asleep?" he asked "about half an hour ago, there was nothing on TV so Caroline fell asleep then Tyler did after he noticed that Caroline had gone to sleep".

Tyler woke up the next morning "hey" Ally said and kissed him "hey" he said in a groggy voice "sleep well?" she asked smirking "yeah" he kissed Caroline's head "she was tired" he said smiling "yeah, it was an interesting day yesterday" Ally said stroking Caroline's hair, Tyler sighed and rubbed his face with his hands "yeah, I know, I don't think any kid should ever have to go through what she's gone through" he kissed her head again "if Michael was here, he'd know exactly what would make her feel better" Ally smiled "but you do that, you know she loves you more then anything" he laughed and looked at his sisters sleeping face "she looks just like him" she smiled again "my mom is gonna want her home soon" they shared a look "so you have to wake her up" it wasn't a question "yep".

He stood up and lied Caroline down on the couch "you get to see what it was like waking her up on weekdays" Ally laughed.

"Car, come on you gotta get up" he said shaking her slightly, she groaned "go away" she mumbled into the cushion "Caroline if you don't get up then I swear I'm gonna take you in that bathroom and give you a swirly" she opened her eyes "you wouldn't" he shrugged and picked her up holding her upside down "Aiden, I need a flusher!" he came running into the bathroom "on it" Ally was laughing the entire time, so was Caroline "ok, ok you win!" Tyler laughed and set her down "always surrenders before I can flush it" Aiden said fake pouting "you'll survive" Caroline said walking out of the bathroom.

"So this is how you wake her up?" Ally asked smiling "that was nothing, you should see us wake Tyler up" Caroline said laughing, Ally looked at her boyfriend "what do they do?" he laughed "stick my hand in warm water, draw on my face, armature stuff" Aiden laughed "that's because she's a kid, and I can't do something that will scar her for life" they all laughed.

The next day was Ally's birthday, and they were gonna tell Tyler's mom about the baby…


	11. Telling The Family

Big Brother

Chapter 11

Telling The Family

Ally woke up in Tyler's arms and smiled "happy birthday" he said and kissed the back on he neck, he moved his way around it to her mouth "thank you" she said and giggled, Tyler laughed "we're telling my mom today" she nodded and smiled "I know, she'll be happy" they stayed in bed for about ten more minutes before getting up.

When they got to his mom's house, she was in the kitchen cooking and Caroline was drawing in the living room "hey Maestro" she stopped drawing and closed the notebook quickly "hey" Tyler raised an eyebrow at her "what ya drawin?" she shook her head "nothin" he laughed "your hiding something" again she shook her head "no I'm not" he looked at Ally who shrugged her shoulders "fine, but I'll find out eventually, I have ways of making you tell me" they all knew what he meant.

After everyone ate dinner they deiced it was time to tell everybody "everyone, we have a big announcement" Ally said quickly looking at Tyler "what?" his mom asked curiously "I'm pregnant!" Diane jumped up and hugged both of them as her and Ally cried "Caroline, do you have something you wanna tell Ally and your brother?" the three laughed "I've known about it for a week" Diane glared at her son "she found out her own!" Ally's mouth hung open "no, no! You and your big mouth told her!" Caroline laughed "you hush" Tyler said pointing a finger at his sister who immediately stopped laughing.

Later that night Caroline was drawing in her room when Tyler came in.

"Hey Maestro" he sat down on her bed and she threw a sheet over what she was working on "hi" she said and smile "why'd you cover that up?" he asked laughing, she shrugged "it's a surprise" she sat next to him "so your not gonna tell me?" she shook her head "fine, you leave me no choice"

He pinned her down on the bed and started tickling her sides "so you keep secrets from your big brother now huh?" he teased "stop!" she yelled laughing hysterically "you gonna tell me?" she shook her head "fine, you leave me no choice"

He leaned down and blew a raspberry on her neck, she screamed and started laughing again "ok, ok! I'll tell you!" he stopped and looked down at her "it's for the baby" he smiled "will you show me?" she sighed "fine, but you can't tell Ally" he nodded and she got up off the bed.

She moved the sheet off the drawing, it was big blue letters that said "It's A Boy!" Tyler looked at her "what if it's a girl?" she held up a finger indicating for him to wait and went over to her closet where she pulled out another drawing, in big pink letters it said "It's A Girl!" Tyler smiled "you're a good kid you know that right?" she smiled and sat down in his lap "I love you so much Car" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head "are we still gonna spend time together even after the baby comes?" she asked looking up at her big brother "of course, I could never forget about you, you're my sister and I love you" he kissed her head again.

The next day Tyler woke up with Ally in his arms, he smiled and kissed her head before resting a hand on her stomach "I love you both so much" he kissed her stomach and got out of bed to attempt at making breakfast.

Ally woke up to the smell of burning food, she jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Tyler?" he was trying to make bacon "son of a bitch!" he yelled as the grease flew out of the pan and burnt him "your supposed to stand back" Ally said smiling "yes, thank you Ally" she laughed "why don't we just go out for breakfast?" Tyler sighed and nodded knowing the breakfast he made probably wasn't edible.

They went to the coffee shop that Michael and Tyler used to go to get something to eat.

As Tyler doodled on a paper placemat his thoughts went to his sister, she was at school and he was worried about her, he didn't know how long it would be until those girls started picking on her again. Caroline could only deck the kid so many times before getting expelled.

"You ok?" Ally asked when she saw that her boyfriend was zoning out "yeah, I'm fine, just thinking" Ally smiled and kissed his cheek "don't think too hard, might hurt yourself" he playfully glared at her "why are you so mean to me?" he asked with a fake pout, Ally laughed and patted his leg "it's fun".


	12. Baby Names

"What about Ethan?"

"No, I fought a guy named Ethan"

"Christopher?"

"No"

"Jacob?"

"No"

Tyler and Ally had been doing this for the past two hours, they had found out that Ally was having twins, a boy and a girl, but they couldn't agree on baby names if their lives depended on it.

"Why does naming a kid have to be so frustrating?" Tyler asked sitting on the couch and rubbing his face with his hands.

"It's only frustrating because your making it frustrating by being so stubborn" Ally told him smiling, he playfully glared at her "I am not stubborn"

Just then Caroline walked behind Aiden "yes you are, you're the most stubborn person I know"

Tyler stood up from the couch and chased his sister all over the apartment.

Aiden sat next to Ally on the couch "any luck with names?" she shook her head "no, but we have plenty of time before they come" she smiled watching the love of her life play with his baby sister.

"He's gonna be a great dad" Aiden smiled "yeah, he is"

"S-stop!" Caroline yelled laughing as her brother tickled her sides "who's the best big brother in the entire world?"

"Y-ou a-ar-are!" he stopped tickling and kissed her head before picking her and carrying her to the living room.

"So, any plans for today?" Ally asked looking at her boyfriend "well, I was just gonna take Caroline to the park" he kissed his sisters head and set her down.

"Ok, I'm too exhausted to go to the park so I'll just stay here, maybe make some food" Aiden smiled at her.

"I knew I always liked her" they all laughed before Tyler and Caroline walked out of the apartment.

When they got to the park, they sat in their spot on the Alice In Wonderland statue and just talked.

"So what are you guys naming the babies?" Caroline asked looking up at the New York City sky "not sure yet, evidently I'm too stubborn" they both laughed.

"What about Michael? Michael…Neil Hawkins" Tyler smiled "I like it, and Caroline Alyssa Hawkins, sound good?" they both smiled and decided to go back to the apartment to tell Ally.

Sorry it's so short, this chapter is dedicated to Kristen Stewart Is My Life, she inspired me to write this chapter and to keep going with this story, and supports me in the whole Team Edward this so yeah lol, Luv ya Baylee!


	13. One On One Time

A few days after they chose the names for the babies, Tyler decided to take Caroline out for the day, just the two of them. He wanted to spend some extra time with her before the babies came knowing how exhausted and busy him and Ally would be.

Tyler was asleep on the couch at his mom's house when Caroline walked into the room and shook her head "lazy, lazy" she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Really wish I didn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice" she opened the bottle and poured the water onto her brother's face and in his hair.

Tyler jumped up at the feeling of cold water on his face "Caroline!" she laughed and Tyler got up off the couch and chased after his baby sister.

"Caroline Marie Hawkins!" she ran into her room and hid in her closet thinking that her brother would never think to look in there.

"Hmm, I wonder where Caroline went?" he turned around quickly and pulled her closet door open quickly "aha!" he grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto her bed.

"You are gonna so regret doing that" with that he started tickling her sides and blowing raspberries on her neck, Caroline screamed and laughed hysterically.

"S-stop!" she begged running out of breath "you apologize for dumping water on me?"

"Yes!"

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"Swear?"

"Yes, yes! I swear!" with that Tyler stopped his attack and lied down on the bed next to his panting baby sister and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You never learn that if you mess with me your not gonna get away with it no matter how hard you try"

20 minutes later their mom found her two kids asleep on the couch with old home movies playing on the TV, movies of Michael.

She smiled and covered them up with a blanket and turned the TV off before kissing both their heads and leaving the room.

I am so sorry for not updating in so long! Life has been really crazy lately!

Go read Kristen Stewart Is My Life's stories, there so amazing! She has a great Remember Me story called Your Guardian Angel.


End file.
